


Почти правдивая история

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 1659 год от рождества Христова, Варшава, Джордж Гордон Байрон поэма «Мазепа», картины художников. Польша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 2
Collections: тексты_RNC_21_WTF_History_2021_WTF_Battle_2021





	Почти правдивая история

Пролог

Зима в этом году началась рано, и в поместье князей Скшетуских, что на левобережье Днепра, выпал лёгкий снежок. Солнце из-за туч вышло прямо с рассветом, но так и не победило лёгкий мороз. Поэтому охота, на которую ещё вчера съехалась, почитай, вся окрестная шляхта, прошла на редкость удачно. Звериный след на снегу чётко виднелся, егеря у Скшесутских отменные, а гончии — все сплошь огары чистокровные. Не только по кровяному следу обучены, но и свежего гонного зверя преследуют вязко, голос подавать не скупятся.

Как стало смеркаться (а солнце к зиме рано садится), егеря погрузили богатую добычу на волокуши, а гости отправились в поместье, где ждал их короткий отдых и, затем, ужин.

Вечером всё великое панство собралось в каминной зале, где зажгли свечи, чтобы выпить вина и обсудить новости.

Был тут сам хозяин поместья — пан Мыколай Скшетуский (названный в честь деда своего — славного рыцаря и героя Збаража1 со своей женой пани Богумила, урождённой Любецкой. Его верный друг — гость с-под Киева пан Йозеф Курцевич с женой Геленой, брат с сестрой Свирские и, конечно, лучший друг пана Мыколы полковник Ян Войский с молодой женой панной Ядвигой и ксендз Адам Самойлович, что развлекал в этот вечер благородную шляхту чудным рассказом.

Ксёндз Самойлович третий день как вернулся в Речь Посполитую из славного города Глухова, куда ездил по делам государевым к самому царю российскому.

От этой новости пан Скшетуский криво ухмыльнулся, а Йозеф Курцевич презрительно хмыкнул — о том, что ныне здравствующий король Фридрих поддерживает тесные сношения с царём Петром, в Речи Посполитой все знали, вот только мало кому это нравилось.

— Но не то интересно, други мои, что вышел ко мне государь российский самолично, — не упустил возможности прихвастнуть Самойлович, — а то, ради чего приехал он в город Глухов, славный тем, что принял в его стенах смерть сам Иван Богун. И хоть был тот Богун истинным врагом Речи Посполитой, но все же лыцарем немыслимой отваги.

Тут пан Ян Войский, что сам был отважен как лев, согласно кивнул.

— Немало удивлён я был, — продолжал, между тем, ксёндз, — что русский царь самолично присутствовал на божественной литургии, служил которую не кто-нибудь, а сам митрополит Иоасав в сослужении архиепископа Черниговского и Новгород-Северского Иоанна и епископа Переяславского Захарии*.

Отслужив молебн, обрёк митрополит вечному проклятию бывшего гетьмана Мазепу Ивана Степановича, покинувшего русского царя и с малым войском переметнувшегося к шведскому королю Карлу.

Мазепу предали анафеме, лишили гетманских грамот, титула действительного статского советника и ордена святого апостола Андрея Первозванного, пожалованного ему ранее царём лично. А вместо того ордена, — продолжил рассказ Самойлович, чинно пригубив бокал с белым вином, — учредил царь российский лично для бывшего гетмана орден Иуды весом по меньшей мере в полпуда чистого серебра! А на нём изображение супостата повесившегося и надпись, — левая рука ксёндза, с зажатым в ней бокалом, очертила в воздухе большую дугу:  
\- «Треклят сын погибельный Иуда еже ли за сребролюбие давится».

— Пресвятая Дева Мария! — ахнула впечатлительная Ирена Свирская и быстро перекрестилась.

— Но то был ещё не конец! — поднял вверх указательный палец правой руки довольный произведенным впечатлением Самойлович. — Вечером того же дня, при всем честном народе, вынесли на площадь чучело, соломою набитое. Означавшее, что это тот самый гетман Мазепа и есть. Сначала царь Пётр подошёл и лично пнуть его изволил, за ним Александр Григорьевич Меньшиков. Шипко зол был он на Ивана Мазепу. Когда узнал об измене — самолично повёл войско на штурм крепости Батурин, где засели казаки, что собирались переметнуться к шведам, вслед за гетманом, и взял её!

Пан Войский тут снова кивнул — знаем про этот подвиг.

— Потом, — ксёндз продолжил, — к тому чучелу и остальные свитские поспешили: местное начальство, знать и другие, кому по чину положено. Дальше оную куклу за шею по улицам таскали, призывая народ пинать и плевать в неё.

— Пресвятая Богородица! — снова испуганно перекрестилась пани Ирена. — Срам-то какой!

— А потом, — докончил ксёндз, — повесили ту солому за шею на главной площади.

— Мда, — глубокомысленно проронил Ежи Свирский и все немного помолчали.  
Оно было интересно, да только смешно немного — будто детская месть тому, кого поймать и наказать никак нельзя.

— Хороша история, — похвалила пани Богумила и три раза хлопнула в ладоши. — Только уж больно удивительная. Нешто больше заняться русскому царю нечем, как над куклой соломенной издеваться?

— Так обидно же, — рассмеялся Йозеф Курцевич. — Гетьман - шельма известная, был, есть и будет. Так русскому царю в доверие влез, что до конца не верил тот в предательство, хоть и не раз доносы тайные получал, а потом уже поздно было. Утёк Мезепа, да не просто утёк, а людей увёл и всю немалую гетманскую казну, и богатые воинские трофеи с собой прихватил.

— А, всегда таким был! — махнул холёной рукой с тяжёлыми перстнями на пальцах ксёндз Самойлович. — С юных лет, вот как при дворе покойного Яна Казимира появился, так всем ясно и стало, что этому пану палец в рот не клади. Потому как печётся он только о своём личном благополучии, меняя покровителей и привязанности без сожаления.

— Слышал я, — улыбнулся пан Скшетуский, — хоть и играет пан гетман с людьми, точно дьявол, но и сам он для дьявола давно любимая игрушка. То вознесёт его покровитель рогатый, а то оземь кинет. Сколько историй разных об Иване Мазепе рассказывают! Но, боюсь, дамам нашим прекрасным про политику да про войну неинтересно будет. 

Впрочем, воин тот достойный не только на поле брани баталии вести умел, для амурных дел времени и сил ему тоже хватало. Слышал, когда гетману Мазепе седьмой десяток за половину перевалил, случилась у него любовь неземная с панной одной. Так та панна крестницей его была и почти на полвека младше.

— По родительскому сговору, наверное? — спросила пани Гелена.

— Или дивчина некрасива, или бедна была, — предположила Ядвига Войская, бывшая сама признанной красавицей, в знатности не уступающей самому королю, так как в девичестве носила фамилию Любомирская.

— Так нет же, любезные пани, — не разочаровал пан Мыкола. — Родители были против, а дама была прекрасна, богата и знатного роду — дочь Василия Кочубея. Она сама из отчего дома сбежала к старому гетману. История эта печальный финал имеет. Не хочу сегодня рассказывать.

— Знаю я историю про этого пана, — хитро сощурился ксёндз Самойлович, — совсем не грустную, с хорошим концом и, к тому же, про любовь, которая порадует и развлечёт наших прекрасных дам. Да только рассказывать её человеку, близкому к господу нашему, не пристало. — Густые брови на породистом лице ксёндза поднялись и весело изогнулись. — Потому как выйдет она или скучной, или слишком уж поучительной. Так пусть расскажет её кто-то другой.

— Знаю, знаю ту историю, о которой вы вспомнить изволили! — весело рассмеялся Йозеф Курцевич. — Только в том виде, в котором рассказывал один шляхтич по фамилии Пасек. А этот, надо сказать, не очень умный, зато излишне скользкий господин Мазепу любил, как собака палку. Поэтому в моём рассказе будет гетман выставлен совсем в плохом свете, а это неинтересно. Так может кто знает ещё одну вариацию?

— Я, — сказал пан Ежи Свирский, — знаю ту, что рассказывал сам Мазепа. В ней он лыцарем большого мужества выступает, парубком горячим, но честным. Да только сколько в ней правды, а сколько лжи, как и в истории пана Пасека, сказать не берусь я.

— Ну а я, шановне панство, — снова улыбнулся молодой хозяин, — услыхал ту историю на войне от казаков сечевых. Случилось это ночью на привале под Лубнами, что во владениях князей Вишневецких, и так мне та история понравилось, что решил обязательно её запомнить, чтобы потом рассказать вам, да так и не решился.

— Отчего же не решились, сударь мой? — шаловливо улыбнулась пани Богумила.

— Оттого, что рассказ этот, люба моя панна, не только интересен, но изрядно и непристоен. Описывая такие «подвиги» благочестивым дамам, кавалер рискует прослыть бесстыдным и впасть в немилость.

— Ах! — всплеснула руками пани Ядвига. — Да вы, пан, специально нас интригуете! За что вас следует наказать. С согласия всех дам, объявляю я, что хотим мы услышать вашу историю, которую вольные казаки рассказывают.

— А если она станет уж слишком непристойна, — поддержала её Гелена Курцевич, — так мы закроем уши.

Пан Скшетуский растерянно посмотрел на любимую жену — разрешает ли.

— Ай, брось, Мыкола, — улыбнулась пани Богумила. — Сегодня здесь нет незамужних дев и благочестивых монашек, а ксёндз наш на войне и не такое видал. Да, правильно говорит пани Гелена. Ты рассказывай, а если совсем непристойно сделается, так мы слушать не будем.

— Не могу, — пан Скшетуский говорит. — Казаки — рассказчики знатные, но как горилки хлебнут, вот как будто чёрт на ухо им нашёптывает. Такие безобразники, что как бы кто из них и безбожником не был!

— А ты рассказывай, — хитро подмигнул Ян Войский, — в точности полной, как они. Ничего не добавляй, но и не пропускай. Тогда с них и спрос будет, не с тебя. Если мямлить начнёшь, да запинаться, думая, как сказать поприличней, так история неинтересной выйдет. А бесстыдства казацкие мы тебе заранее простили.

— Не простим, если что от себя изменишь или нечаянно забудешь, — пани Богумила поддержала.

Миколай с сомнением покосился на Самойловича:  
— Что ксёндз ещё скажет?

Тот только рукой махнул:  
— Четверть века назад был я хлопцем застенчивым и впечатлительным. А потом весь вышел: как стал людей исповедовать, так краснеть и забыл. А если смутишь меня — заранее прощаю. Ибо знаю: люди такое иногда языками мелят, что лучше бы те языки себе саблями поотрубали. Слабо наше племя, да и я в нём не светоч. Рассказывай!

— Ну ладно, — махнул рукой Мыколай. — Вы сами попросили. Мне не пенять. Расскажу в точности, а если не понравится, или слишком непристойным рассказ покажется — не моя в том вина будет. Если брехня всё — тоже не вините, не мною придумано.

На том и порешили.  
_____________

«Я очень был красив тогда;  
Теперь за семьдесят года  
Шагнули, — мне ль бояться слов?  
Немного мужей и юнцов,  
Вассалов, рыцарей, — со мной  
Могли поспорить красотой.  
Был резв я, молод и силен,  
Не то, что нынче...»2

— При дворе ныне покойного короля Яна Казимира совсем юный шляхтич Иван Мазепа появился в самое подходящее время. 

Золотой век Польской империи, что тогда не звалась ещё Речью Посполитой и занимала добрую половину Европы, уже заканчивался. Войну одновременно со шведами, с Российской империей и преданными ей запорожскими казаками под предводительством гетмана Богдана Хмельницкого (коий объединил земли Войска Запорожского с Русским царством на Переяславской раде), король проигрывал, и многие польские владения отданы были под русский и казацкий контроль. 

Король Казимир несколько лет как подписал Виленское перемирие, что спасло Речь Посполитую от полного разгрома и дало ей передышку. Империи нужен был мир и стойкие союзы, в том числе, с Украинской шляхтой. 

Потому Ян Казимир щедрой рукой жаловал привилегии шляхтичам, принадлежащим к мало-мальски значимым родам по левую да и по правую сторону Днепра, кои поддерживали союз с Речью Посполитой и признавали власть её.

Иван же Мазепа родом был из Белой Церкви, что на Киевщине, из украинской православной шляхты. Хлопец учился в Киевско-Могилянской академии, а потом в Иезуитском коллегиуме в Варшаве, легко писал и говорил на шести языках, слагал вирши и манеры имел самые обходительные. 

Сразу понравился он королю Казимиру, который взял его пажом себе и одарил редкостным расположением.

Тому едва ли не главная причина, что в молодые годы красив был будущий гетман, как юный бог. Чуба не носил, кудри пшеничные мягкие не длинно и не коротко стриг, лицо брил, глаза голубые имел, да брови вразлёт, серьга в левом ухе поблёскивает — один сын у матери. Кожа белой да гладкой была, а тело сильным и гибким.

Король же наш милостивый большим был ценителем прелестей женских, доблести воинской и, что греха таить, мужскую красоту тоже глаз его привечал.

После тех слов Мыколая Скшетуского пан Войский рассмеяться изволил.  
На что ксёндз Самойлович резонно заметил, что нет в нашем мире праведников божьих. Ни среди шляхты, ни среди кметов. Если и были, давно все перевелись. А кто не грешен?

Благородные господа согласно покивали, и пан Скшетуский продолжил.

— За все достоинства свои небывалые пришёлся Иван королю по сердцу и вскоре снискал при государе должность главного покойничего.

Но жизнь придворная для него не так чтобы сладко текла. Вера его христианская при католическом дворе многим поперек горла стала, и то, что был Иван казак-казаком от макушки до пола — дерзкий, красивый да своевольный. 

К тому же у дам придворных большой интерес вызывал по причине смекалки и куртуазности редкой. Кавалеры тоже на пажа прекрасного взгляды томные бросали, только тут уж, известное дело, никому из них не обломилось. Иван-то был молод, всего девятнадцать годков, да не глуп и своего благодетеля уважал.

А попробуй-ка забалуй!

Король Казимир не вспыльчив был, но справедлив. Дам своим любимцам, по странной прихоти, прощал, а вот кавалеров — никогда. Поэтому и берёгся Иван, глупостями не баловался.

При дворе королевском было ему чем заняться: дев прекрасных несчитано, балы, охоты, церемонии разные, политика, в коей юный паж с малых лет упражняться стал, да интриги коварнейшие. 

Спуску тем, кто его задевал, казак не давал, но и сам никогда не нарывался — хитрый сызмальства был и расчётливый не по годам. Но если случалась у него дуэль, всегда выходил из неё победителем, и никто не мог сказать, что не по шляхетски он бьётся или держит себя.

Не удивительно, что такого парубка дьявол приметил да запомнил — влюбился Иван хорошо бы в панну на выданье, так нет же — в мужнюю даму, и не простую шляхтянку, а в фрейлену самой Марии Луизы — королевы Речи Посполитой, благодаря которой двор Яна Казимира и был преобразован на французский манер.

И добро бы что только фрейлина, так нет же! Пани Тереза, а именно так звали красавицу, что пленила сердце юного лыцаря, была любимой племянницей самого коронного гетмана Ежи Любомирского.

Княжна была на семь лет старше Ивана и прекрасна собой, как грозовая ночь.

Видно, шляхетская кровь её родичей была настолько чиста, что породила редкой красоты чёрную жемчужину, восхищаться и удивляться коей не переставали все, кто хоть однажды увидел пани Терезу.

Вот и наш Иван, как ни держался, но, станцевав однажды кадриль с прелестницей, пропал навеки.

— Да как же выглядела эта достойная фрейлина? — спросила пани Войская.

— А вот почитай, точно, как вы, прекрасная Ядвига, — ответил пан Скшетуский.   
— Статная да высокая, между нами сказать, куда той королеве! Волосы — что чёрные змеи, глаза — что у дикой рыси, а норов — только держись! Коль не люб ей — огнем сожжет, а коль люб — счастьем неземным и себя, и предмет своей страсти одарит.

— То, видно, у Любомирских в крови, — улыбнулся Ян Вольский и легко сжал пальцы жены, получив в ответ благосклонную улыбку.

— Тереза Любомирская замужем была вдругоряд, — так продолжил рассказ пан Мыколай. Первый раз выдали ее совсем юной за близкого родственника самого великого коронного гетмана Феликса Казимира Потоцкого — друга её дяди.

Шептались, девушку к браку принудили почитай силой — муж был стар да не люб, хоть и воин отменный. Как бы там ни было, но с молодой супругой сладить он не сумел. Юная Тереза в замке быстро свои порядки навела. В постель свою мужа редко допускала, а потом и вовсе со свету сжила (так люди говорили), став богатой бездетной вдовой в двадцать с небольшим годков. Так оно или нет — кто знает? Только через два года сосватал именитую пани сам король Ян Казимир.

Дядя её — Ежи Любомирский — тогда уже был полным коронным гетманом, человеком многоуважаемым, а так же яростным поборником «Золотой вольности». Не поддерживал он королевские реформы, унижающие права шляхты, и вот-вот готов был выступить против них с большим войском. Король же хотел решить дело миром, поэтому присмотрел Терезу для своего близкого родственника, чтобы породниться с коронным гетманом и не обзавестись сильным и опасным врагом.

Сейчас-то мы знаем, что с той затеи ничего не вышло, и что в борьбе великой пан Ежи Любомирский побил самого короля, но это совсем другая история.

А покудова гетман согласился, и Терезу отдали замуж, да снова не слишком удачно.

Мужем прекрасной панны стал сам Казимир Мазовецкий, что из династии Пястов, внук Януша третьего3 и сам-первый воевода Мазовецкий. А это, как известно, не только обширные земли по обе стороны Вислы, но и сам город Варшава, Полоцк и Черск, и еще многие побольше да поменьше. 

Все в Речи Посполитой знают, что король наш — только лучший из многих, что его избирает шляхта общим собранием, а привилегии шляхты защищает сам господь милостивый. Кто на них посягнет, того гнев божий поразит и злая участь ждёт. Нечего удивляться, что Казимир Мазовецкий в знатности и богатстве совсем королю не уступал.

Все добрые господа снова закивали.

Известное дело — вон, король Ян Казимир, о котором речь ведётся, рассорился с шляхтой, и чем всё закончилось? Стал в Речи Посполитой новый король — Михайло, избранный из князей Вишневецких — вот и весь сказ.

— Но вернёмся же к мужу нашей красавицы. Воевода Казимир был старше Терезы лет на пять, не больше, и при одном только взгляде на него становилось понятно, что в том шляхтиче течёт кровь благородных лыцарей прежних времён. Высокий и широкоплечий, с тонким станом и телом хищного зверя, он походил на свою жену, как брат на сестру. Парик по тогдашней моде не надевал, а свои чёрные, как ночь, кудри носил пониже плеч до лопаток. Кожа у воеводы была белая да ровная, усы тонкие, губы яркие, а глаза под чёрными соболиными бровями такие необычные, что больше пойдёт им сравнение с дамасской сталью — светло-серые и такие острые, что пронзали того, кто посмотрит в них, не хуже кинжалов. Бороду пан Мазовецкий брил, перстни на пальцах носил, одевался дорого и со вкусом. 

Словом, был он редкостным красавцем, что признавали при дворе и кавалеры, и дамы.

Кроме того, князь Казимир слыл отменным воином, а кто видел его на поле бранном, тот никогда не рискнул бы перейти дорогу — с врагами короток был на расправу. Гордый был, но спеси шляхетской не выказывал. И так всем понятно было, что знатностью да благородством, да лыцарской отвагой никому не уступит, так зачем же меряться? Только глупость непомерную проявить, смех вызвать и жизни лишиться.

— Хорош князь Казимир был, — похвалила пани Богуслава. — Отчего же второе замужество Терезы вы, милсдарь, несчастным назвали?

— А того, госпожа моего сердца, что обвенчался воевода только по настоянию короля своего, а так не хотел он брака этого из-за политики и личных распрей с коронным гетманом. Будучи родственником короля, пан Мазовецкий притеснения шляхты не поддерживал, о чём открыто говорил, но войной идти против государя тоже не желал. А брак этот не только ставил его в двусмысленное положение, но и гордость задевал. Не хотел он жену из рук государя, о чём и просил его не единожды. Не покорись князь Мазовецкий воле королевской иль покорись — всяк плохо.

— Так не стоило же королю и настаивать! — воскликнул пан Курцевич.  
— Не стоило, — вздохнул ксёндз Самойлович. — Только кто из ныне живущих не ошибается? Нет идеальных.  
И снова с ним все согласились.

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил пан Скшетуский, — все видели, что к жене воевода Мазовецкий с уважением относился, но не было между ними ни тепла, ни взаимности, только холод лютый.

Ну а казак наш совсем вскоре извёлся. Дьяволу душу готов был продать за один взгляд красавицы.

Долго ли коротко, а стали люди замечать, что и пани Тереза благоволит молодому шляхтичу. То слово доброе молвит, то улыбнётся. А дальше — того больше. Как на княгине платье лазурное, так у Ивана бант на камзоле того же колёру. Как платье лавандовое, так и перевязь у казака точно такая. Как на охоту двор отправится, так Ивана возле фрейлины королевской подмечают. Он коня ей придержит, она цветок сорвёт и к одежде шляхтичу булавкой приколет. 

Соберутся кавалеры с дамами поболтать, там и пан Мазепа уже затесался — пиитствует, комплиментами княгине сыпет — совсем страха не знает.  
Все это подмечали, один пан Мазовецкий внимание не обращал. Взглядом скользнёт, улыбнётся холодно да безразлично, и отвернётся.

Но однажды случилось то, что случиться должно было.

Получил воевода письмо подмётное, неизвестно кем написанное. А в том письме говорилось, что следующей ночью, вот как уедет пан по делам государевым, ждёт неверная жена казака молодого тайно в их загородном поместье.

«За парочкой всегда следят  
Глаза чужие... Мог бы ад  
Быть полюбезней... Но навряд  
Был сатана тут виноват.»

— Ах, сучий сын! — воевода швырнул наземь письмо и ударил кулаком по столу так, что посуда на пол посыпалась. Приказал позвать соглядатаев тайных и отправил следить за неверной женой и за её воздыхателем.

Вскоре соглядатаи донесли: всё так и есть. Ждёт пани Тереза кого-то, наряжается, и шляхтич тоже куда-то на ночь глядя собрался.

Тогда пан Казимир не стал торопиться, выехал из поместья в Варшаву, как и собирался, но до города не доехал и стал у тракта ждать. Вот как луна на небе встала, заметили на тракте отряд всадников небольшой, душ пять — то и был Иван Мазепа. В леске возле поместья оставил он людей и один в гости отправился.

Князь с коня соскочил, плащ постелил, лёг и ждать стал. Лежит, голову рукой подпёр, соломинку грызёт — ничего на красивом лице прочесть нельзя. Так почти час прошёл. Тут из поместья человек к нему прискакал.

— Пора, — говорит, — ваша милость. Пошло злодейство.

Поднялся князь, приказал своим людям отряд пана Ивана изловить, а сам к воротам поскакал и вошел в них, в открытые специально по такому случаю.  
Поводья холопу кинул, сам с небольшим отрядом в комнату жены отправился.  
Вынул кинжал из-за пояса, аккуратно щеколду на двери поддел да как ногой в дверь ударит! Она со страшным грохотом и распахнулась.

А там, Пресвятая Дева Мария! На кровати, шелками застланной, сплетясь в крепких объятьях, лежит жена неверная, а сверху молодой шляхтич дело злое творит!

Пан Иван, как был гол, с полюбовницы своей зайцем спрыгнул, только поздно было!

— Взять его! — приказал князь. Тут же набежали холопы, схватили, скрутили руки и перед князем на колени шляхтича поставили. Испугался Иван. А кто бы не испугался, как застали бы его безоружного да раздетого, да на чужой жене сверху?

А пани Тереза будто и совсем не испугалась. Поднялась медленно, прекрасная как та богиня греческая. Волосы за спину откинула, потянулась кошкой, мужу в глаза спокойно так посмотрела:

— Пойду я, — говорит. — В ваших покоях ждать буду.

Взяла с кровати покрывало пурпурное, накинула на тело белое, босой была — так мимо мужа королевой к двери и пошла.

Рыкнул Казимир зверем, но ничего не сказал. Только проводил её взглядом долгим да странным. Будто в первый раз увидел.

«Глушь деревенская; помочь  
Кто мог бы мне? Дожить до дня  
Я и не думал: для меня  
И миги сочтены. С мольбой  
Воззвал я к деве пресвятой.»

Когда за панной двери закрылись, приказал он холопам привязать шляхтича обнажённого к кровати за руки, а самим велел прочь идти.

Вышли все, встал пан Казимир возле кровати. Ноги немного расставлены, одна рука на рукояти плётки татарской, большой палец второй руки усы тонкие оглаживает. Молчит да Ивана недобрым взглядом сверлит.

— Во имя отца и сына, и святого духа! — вскричал тот. — Вижу, недоброе ты задумал, князь. Так не делай этого, не губи душу! Оставь кару тому, кто право на неё имеет!

— Вот и о душе вспомнил, — проронил воевода тихо. — Так о ней раньше думать надобно было. Видно, не в своём ты уме, соколик, коль решил, что рога наставлять мне будешь, да сухим из воды выскочишь.

Тут стук в дверь раздался. Князь даже не оглянулся, не отвёл взгляд от тела беспомощного.

— Что там? — крикнул.

— Изловили супостатов! — голос из-за дверей отвечает. — Так они, милостивый государь, Лешека насмерть застрелили, а Пшемко так саблей изрубили, что еле дышит, к утру, глядишь, представится.

— Мучить убивцев, — приказал князь, — Да так, чтобы чувствовали, что помирают. Дознаться, всех ли изловили, или кто убёг. Потом повесить.

— Пресвятая Богородица! — снова Иван воскликнул. — Кем ты считаешь себя, коль перед богом судьёй и палачём назначился!

— Кем я считаю себя, тебе без разницы, — усмехнулся князь. — Слышишь, стук во дворе? То для тебя мои холопы кол вострят. Шкуру живьем спущу, — и снова взялся за плётку, что на поясе висела, — а потом на кол посадить велю. До утра доживешь — камень на шею — и в реку, а если раньше подохнешь — так уже и без разницы, куда падаль выкинут. Отпевать тебя, Иван, точно никто не станет, не надейся. В том слово шляхтича тебе даю!

— Не боишься ты кары божьей, так побойся земной! Что как король узнает про твоё злодейство лютое?

— А как же он узнает? — мрачно князь улыбнулся. — Полюбовницу твою, жену мою неверную, велю собаками затравить, а как спросят — холопы скажут, случайно вырвались. Схороним, поплачем да забудется. А куда худородный шляхтич сгинул, так князь о каждом шелудивом псе, куда бежит, знать и не должен.

— Пощади! — тут взмолился Иван. — Не меня, жену свою пощади, пан воевода! Не виновата Тереза. Опоил я её, околдовал! Ласки её страстно желал, тела белого, взгляда нежного! Хочешь, крест целовать в том буду, что только моя вина во всём!

— Околдовал, говоришь? — удивлённо и весело поднял брови князь. — Так ты, казак, к тому же, колдун оказался?

Присел на кровать да на бедро голое руку положил.

— Не колдун я, — отвечает Иван, а сам аж зашипел: рука легко лежит, да жаром, как адова сковородка печёт. — Но заговор тайный знаю. Кормилица моя с-под Пырятина родом. Ведьмой была, как все бабы там — она и научила.

— Ой, врешь, казак!

— Не вру! Истинный крест, не вру! Пощади Терезу, за это всё, что хочешь, проси!

— Что же у тебя есть такого, что надобно мне? — поднял насмешливо бровь Казимир. — Разве что... И, глядя в глаза, медленно провел по голой ноге Ивана от паха до колена.

Вздрогнул тот, щёки стыдным огнём вспыхнули — понял, на что проклятый лях намекает.

— Тебя, не надейся, не пощажу, — тихо сказал князь, — Прелюбодей — он хуже разбойника, то всем известно. А Терезе прощение заслужить можешь. Послушным будешь — не трону её. В монастырь отпущу. Свои и мои грехи замаливать  
.  
— Не обманешь?

— Слово шляхтича — не дым.

— Ну, коль так, — согласился Иван. И раскинулся на кровати, как позволяли верёвки.

— Ох, казак! — рассмеялся пан Казимир. — Да ты, я смотрю, обучен ноги раздвигать. Хорошо службу знаешь.

— А то не твоего ума дело! — взвился Иван. — Волен ты меня мучить, волен и убить, только перед кем мне ноги раздвигать, не тебе решать!

— То и верно, — грозно сверкнул очами князь. — Любовь, коня и короля шляхтич выбирает для себя сам, так господь велел! Но не думай, что полежишь ты бревном, девкой под нелюбимым мужем, тем и закончится. Если хотел бы взять тебя быстро, никакого договору бы не было. Связал бы покрепче или холопам держать велел.

— Помилуй! — вскричал Иван. — Пусть между нами останется!

— Пусть останется, а ты взамен постарайся меня не расстраивать. Так честно будет.

Встал с кровати, налил в кубок вина из бутылки, что на столе стояла, подошёл к догорающему камину и поставил тот кубок прямо на угли. А когда нагрелось вино, достал из кисета щепотку порошка и кинул в него. А что не табак — понял Иван сразу. В комнате запахло полынью и ещё чем-то травяным и приятным. Князь взял кубок в руки, подошел к кровати, вынул кинжал из ножен второй рукой, верёвки разрезал, а кинжал в угол подальше отшвырнул. Иван сел, стал разминать ноющие запястья.

— Пей, — протянул ему кубок Казимир. — До дна пей. Не бойся, не отравлю, просто расслабишься.

Иван решил не противиться, взял кубок, пригубил — сладкое вино с терпкой горчинкой потекло по жилам раскалённым булатом, в миг сделав тело легким, словно перо на ветру.

Казимир пристально смотрел в его лицо, и когда бледная кожа шляхтича порозовела, а щёки окрасил лёгкий румянец, поставил на стол пустой кубок и стал медленно расстёгивать длинный, почти до пола, гранатовый камзол с богатым золотым шитьем. Потом, не отводя глаз от обнажённого прекрасного тела молодого шляхтича, снял сапоги, штаны и исподнее и предстал перед Иваном во всей своей пугающей красоте.

Как мускулистое тело молодого казака являло собой пример здоровой юности, так тело пана Казимира сияло зрелой мужественностью и лыцарской силой. Гладкие плечи его и гибкий стан бугрились мышцами бывалого воина, на широкой груди белели старые шрамы, несильно видные на светлой коже, чёрные блестящие волосы воевода забросил за спину, стальные глаза горели бесовским пламенем, а крепкий меч меж ног намекал, что этой ночью козаку нелегко придётся.

Иван был красив, как юный ангел, Казимир Мазовецкий был дьявольски прекрасен.

Он снова опустился на кровать и по-хозяйски огладил принадлежащее ему на эту ночь тело.

Длинные умелые пальцы князя грубо, но так приятно прошлись по ставшей чувствительной коже, бесовские глаза смотрели будто в душу, жёсткие губы почти ласково шепнули:

_— Не хочу тебе неволити. Відпусти себе. Подаруй мені владу до світанку. 4_

От этих слов голова у Ивана легко закружилась, он и не заметил, как выполнил просьбу, сам не понял, в какой миг тело его настигла сладкая истома, а казацкое достоинство стало предательски наливаться силой.

Тогда Казимир нагнулся, и, приобняв за талию, стал целовать ему губы.

Да так жарко и сладко, что враз Иван забыл, просто не стал думать, что перед ним будущий мучитель его и убийца. Так ему хотелось забыться, оказаться под сильным телом князя, почувствовать власть над собой и ярость его желания. Пусть бы делал всё, что ему вздумается. Пусть бы хоть силой взял! Да какой там силой! В эту минуту Иван добровольно готов был выполнить любой приказ, любую прихоть Казимира, пусть только потребует, а потом пусть даже накажет, хоть и убьёт, только не передумает! Душа горела, молодое естество вожделело постыдных ласк и уже торопило, добровольно молило взять хоть и грубо, лишь бы скорее.

Тут князь снова заглянул Ивану в лицо — твёрдый рот тронула лёгкая улыбка — и, потянувшись хищным зверем, лёг он рядом, прижимая к себе и шепча на ухо лживые слова любви. Но в эти минуты казак верил в них, как в гнев божий.

Меж тем, ласки Казимира становились настойчивее, шея огнём горела от жарких поцелуев, ровные зубы князя нежно покусывали ухо, сильные пальцы нарочито грубо и так приятно играли истомленными сосками. Иван сам не понял, когда стал сладко стонать и томно изгибаться в умелых руках, когда широко и призывно раскинул ноги, согнув колени.

Из-под прикрытых век увидел он, что Казимир плеснул из склянки масло себе на пальцы, а потом сладкая судорога свела тело шляхтича от ног до макушки — то сильные пальцы вторглись, нашли вход в тело, сковав его сладкой мукой. Чтоб не стонать развратной девкой, Иван рычал сквозь сжатые зубы, скалился, запрокидывая голову и подставляя под поцелуи беззащитную шею.

Князь не спешил. Он оказался опытным и неторопливым любовником, знавшим, как вести эту игру, уберечь от боли себя и доставить наслаждение тому, с кем делил на двоих ночь.

И когда он, опустившись на колени, положил ноги Ивана себе на плечи, тот уже готов был рыдать, из последних сил сдерживая кипящую в груди страсть. 

Почувствовав в себе немалое копьё князя, выгнулся он дугой, исторгнув из груди громкий крик боли и удовольствия, но держали его крепко, и на мгновение Иван вправду почувствовал себя насаженным на крепкий горячий кол, задрожал и вцепился руками в покрывало. 

Тогда князь снова остановился, нежно сцеловал потёкшую по щеке слезу и стал умело ласкать рукой оружие казака. От такой ласки страх вмиг покинул Ивана, уступив место сладостному восторгу, и он сам закинул ногу на поясницу князю, толкая, торопя его и прося жарче стараться. 

Вскоре излился он себе на живот мутными каплями влаги, всхлипнул последний раз и замер, тяжело дыша. С ошалелыми, широко распахнутыми глазами не мигая смотрел, как Казимир, длинно выдохнув и прикрыв глаза, выходит из него, а потом накрывает своим телом, слегка опираясь на локти.

— Добрый казак, — тихо похвалил его князь, целуя влажный висок. — Отдохни немного, заслужил.

И Иван, тут же, как в преисподнюю, прямо под Казимиром провалился в сладкий сон. А проснулся от того, что тот, лёжа сбоку, ласкает рукой его вновь налившийся силой клинок, обнимая второй рукой и крепко прижимая спиной к груди.

— Проснулся? Вот и славно, — шепнул воевода. — Становись теперь на четвереньки.

И снова Иван послушался беспрекословно, а что причиной тому было: выпитое вино, вновь жарким огнём вспыхнувшее желание, отданный правильно приказ, ослушаться которого не в силах ни один воин, или всё сразу — то непонятно было, да и не так важно. Но уже через мгновение Иван оказался на коленях и, прогнувшись в спине, бесстыдно подставлял зад, к которому Казимир тут же припал жадными губами. Поцеловал нежно, похвалил за послушание и тихо шепнул:  
— Как хочешь, чтобы взял тебя теперь? Жёстко, как коня норовистого или нежно, как панну трепетную?

— Жёстко уже было, — хрипло Иван шепчет. — Нежно хочу, как панну, — и зарумянился. Лицо в подушки ткнул, чтобы Казимир его смущения не видел и руки под голову положил.

Рассмеялся воевода довольно:  
— Ай, казак, после горького да горячего, сладкое, гляжу, любишь! Так и я такое люблю. Будет по-твоему. Покажу, чему в крымских землях научился.

Раздвинул ноги Ивана пошире, да к входу его губами припал. Охнул Иван от неожиданности, от удовольствия и от стыда сладкого, задрожал всем телом, ртом воздух хватает, совсем ничего сказать не может.

— Не молчи, казак. Порадуй меня, — змеем-искусителем Казимир шепчет. — Покажи, как тебе ласки мои нравятся. Не бойся, никто нас не услышит.  
А сам бесстыжим языком такое вытворяет — казак никогда и не знал, что оно так бывает.

Застонал Иван в голос, не выдержал. Ноги шире развёл. Казимир его знай ублажает: усы тонкие кожу щекочут, быстрый язык припухший после прошлого соития вход ласкает. Стонет Иван, не стесняется, аж все губы в кровь искусал, так нравится.

Потом князь за бёдра его рукой обнял, в кулак клинок казацкий нежно взял и тут же в зад своим клинком толкнулся.

Иван противиться и не подумал, сам наделся на оружие князево.

— Ах, хорош парубок! — пан шепчет, — Всего меня принять смог. Такого коня объезжать — одно удовольствие, — и стал Ивана огуливать, как тому нравится — неспешно, глубоко да нежно.

С Ивана пот градом катит, совсем уж бесстыдно стонет он, князю ласкать себя помогает. Наконец, излился ему в кулак и еле живой на постель упал, мигом заснул, даже сказать ничего не успел и проснулся только на рассвете.

Князь, уже одетый, стоял у окна к кровати спиной. Лица было не видно — волосы чёрные, да спину в богатом гранатовом камзоле, ловко облегающем широкие плечи, да стройную талию, перепоясанную широким, шитым золотом поясом.

Иван потянулся, слушая своё тело: кости целы, и не болит нигде, лишь слегка зад саднит да широкие царапины на плечах и спине — знаки горячей страсти Казимира — пекут. Но то даже приятно.

И тут вдруг вспомнил Иван, что его дальше ждёт. Что не будет больше ни ночей жарких, ни рук властных на его бёдрах. Не посмотрит больше на него пан Казимир, как смотрел — ласково да насмешливо, не поцелует тело сильное. Не будет любви запретной, сладкой, да и вообще никакой любви не будет — ни с девами юными и ни с кем иным, даже с самим собою.

Ждёт парубка смерть долгая и мучительная, ну а после смерти — что заслужил — гиены огненные тело его юное на куски вечность рвать будут, и не придёт никто, не спасёт, не помолится за грехи тяжкие. А если и помолится, то до бога молитва точно не долетит. Обещал Казимир не отпетым в сырую землю закопать или в реке, как собаку утопить — так оно и будет.   
Воевода Мазовецкий, то всяк знает, слов на ветер не бросает.   
Хорошо хоть Терезе жизнь оставит. Может, она за пропавшего казака богу свечку поставит да попросит.

И так себя жалко Ивану стало, что, как ни держался, чтобы не разрыдаться, как зубы ни сжимал, а потекла по щеке у него слеза предательская.

Тут пан Казимир повернулся, да так ловко, что в секунду возле кровати очутился и подушкой большого пальца ту слезу медленно стёр, кончиком языка влагу с пальца слизал, а потом, по обыкновению своему, снова в глаза заглянул пристально и строго.

И улыбнулся вдруг, показав зубы белые. От этой улыбки потекли слёзы по щекам Ивана ручьём — не удержать. Хорошо, хоть бы не всхлипывать да носом не шмыгать.

— Не смотри на меня, Казимир, — Иван просит. — Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, будто смерти боюсь.

— Не могу ни простить я тебя, казак, ни пощадить, — говорит задумчиво воевода. — Слово шляхтича крепче алмаза. Только половину угроз этой ночью я уже исполнил. Шкуру с тебя спустить обещал — спустил, — и пан медленно провёл пальцами по широким царапинам на плечах крепких, легко коснулся следов поцелуев и укусов на шее. Да так, что Иван зашипел и отпрянул, со злостью чувствуя, как тело вновь охватывает желание — вот же бесов лях!

— На кол я тебя тоже, получается, посадил, — продолжил задумчиво тот, меж делом, — да не один раз, — и щеки Ивана вновь огнём запылали. — А топить тебя живого — невелика честь. Выходит, дело за малым стало. Как с жизнью проститься хочешь, казак? Выбирай смерть лёгкую, какую пожелаешь.

Обрадовался Иван, разулыбался дураком — самому стыдно стало. Будто не на тот свет воевода дорожку выбрать предлагал, а полковником сделал.

— Прикажи, князь, людям своим стрельнуть мне в грудь из пистоля. Потом хоть топи, а хоть и закапывай. Только богом прошу, ваша милость, пусть отпоют меня тайно и пусть поп православный над телом моим читает.

Ничего не сказал Казимир, только кивнул — будь по-твоему.

А тут и в дверь постучали.

— Что опять? — спрашивает князь.

— Ваша милость! — голос из-за двери отвечает. — С тех супостатов, что вы вчера вешать приказали, так один убёг.

— Ах, шельмы! — зарычал князь и кубком в дверь запустил, тот аж сплюснулся. Но щеколду пан не открыл.

— Не гневайся, милостивый государь, — снова появился дрожащий голос. — Он ещё до всего убёг. А мы, как убивцев мучить зачали, они во всём и признались. Только тогда их повесили. Хорунжий Вилджек приказал малым отрядом беглого ловить. Гнали его, ваша милость, аж до Варшавы, да не догнали — почти на час впереди был. А сейчас гонец от пана хорунжего прискакал — лошадь в мыле, падёт не ровен час.

Тот супостат беглый прямиком в королевский дворец поскакал. Впустили его, а вскоре гонец оттудова выехал. Гонца пан Вилджек проследить велел — король городской гарнизон по тревоге поднять приказал. Люди в сёдлах, но пока ждут, а чего ждут — то хорунжему неведомо. Он Маржеку самую быструю лошадь взять велел и к вам с донесением послал. Поторопитесь, пан, часа два, и драгуны тут будут.

— Добро, — успокоился князь. — Теперь вон пошли.

— Знаю я, чего солдаты ждали, — усмехнулся он Ивану. — Убей меня молнией, если не сам король наш милостивый в гости сюда заявится.

— Не шуткуй, пан воевода, — скривился Иван. — За яким бесом королю простой шляхтич надобен? Не станет государь перед всем двором срамиться.

— Ой станет, Иван, ой станет! — рассмеялся весело Казимир. — Есть такие кушанья, от которых, раз попробовав, отказаться сложно. А у короля и повод имеется. Жена-то моя из Любомирских. Зачем королю раздоры с коронным гетманом? Вразумлять меня едет. Заодно и пажа своего спасать, если успеется.

Подумал-подумал Иван — а князь-то прав.

— Ладно, — говорит. — Тогда зачем время тянуть? Пошли на двор, убивать меня будешь.  
Плащ свой накинул, как был голым, так и пошёл. А какая уж разница? Через полчаса и никакой.

Вышли во двор. Посреди него кол забитый торчит. Ивана от вида такого едва чувств не лишился, но устоял. Попросил разрешения помолиться перед смертью. «Отче наш» прочёл, «Богородице».  
— Готов я, — говорит. — Куда становиться?

Князь только головой покачал:

— А знаешь, Иван. Прав ты. И впрямь, кто я такой, чтобы суд вершить? Сам грешен, да не единожды. Решил я. Отдам тебя, казак, на божий суд. Пусть господь думает, жить тебе или умереть.

К холопам повернулся, приказал:  
— Ведите жеребца необъезженного. Того, что третьего дня я в табуне изловил.  
Побежали. Ведут коня на растяжках, татарина дикого, еле три здоровенных воина его удерживают. Конь храпит, бешено глазами косит да шарахается.

— Привяжите, — князь приказывает, — охальника этого, как есть голым, коню к спине.

За улюлюкали люди княжьи, холопы засмеялись. Стали шуточки скабрезные отпускать. Схватили Ивана, на спину коню давай прилаживать, кожаными ремнями прикручивать. Спиной вниз, ногами к хвосту.

— Так вот какой у тебя божий суд! — Иван закричал. — Этот дикий зверь меня за собой волочь будет, пока не убьет насмерть. А если на спину кинется, то и сразу задавит!

— Значит, такова воля господа нашего, — холодно князь отвечает.  
Тут понял Иван, что не будет ему лёгкой смерти, от ужаса чувств лишился, а когда в себя пришёл, был уже крепко к коню привязан.

Подошёл к нему Казимир, наклонился к самому уху:  
 _— Ну, прощавай, козак, або до зустрічі — то вже як складеться, — шепнул. — Не забуду тебе. Якщо живим залишишся, повертайся. Я буду чекати. 5_  
И горячим дыханием щёку, как огнём опалил.

— А коль обещал я из пистоля стрельнуть, так и это обещание сдержу, — громко уже сказал и пистолет из-за пояса заряженный вынул. Тут ворота настежь распахнули. Воевода в воздух над ухом коня пальнул, воины растяжки отпустили, а сзади ещё и плёткой хорошенько татарину по крупу добавили.

Взвился он свечой и, не разбирая дороги, понёсся в редеющую мглу, а вслед ему нёсся обидный свист и весёлые выкрики.

«И не давал упасть ремень;  
В кустах мы мчались целый день,  
Как вихрь; я слышал волчий вой  
И волчий бег в глуши лесной.»

Испуганный конь нёсся прямиком через поле в лес. Иван на его спине сжался от страха: а если ремень ослабнет и он съедет на бок коню? В миг его разобьет о дерево! А если ещё ниже, и прямо под копыта? Если конь прыгнет в реку, что за леском? Если с перепугу перевернётся через голову и задавит? Но всего скорее, дикун будет бежать сломя голову, пока не падёт где-то в степи далеко от людского глаза. Как долго Иван будет жив, привязанный к телу мёртвого коня? От холода умрёт или от жажды? Чем бы ни закончилась та безумная скачка, а ничем хорошим уж точно.

Обнажённое тело билось о спину лошади, что причиняло вначале несильную, а дальше нестерпимую боль. В неудобной позе Ивану приходилось напрягать спину, мышцы рук и ног, чтобы не стать беспомощным, изломанным куском плоти.

Меж тем, конь не останавливался и вскоре на полном скаку влетел в лес. Ветви деревьев и колючие кустарники хлестали обнажённое тело и рвали в кровь кожу. Иван пытался читать «Отче наш», но раз от разу сбивался и не преуспел. Одна только мысль в голове у него крутилась: «Вот же лях — паскуда, отомстил так отомстил! Если после всего живым останусь, на прелести мужних дам больше ни-ни!» На том Иван Пресвятой Богородице трижды зарок дал, только что-то не шибко помогало, конь не останавливался, а если Иван пытался приподнять чуть голову или пошевелиться, то как будто давал дикуну шенкелей, и тот мчал вперёд с ещё большей прытью.

Сначала Иван бога просил, чтобы конь устал и остановился, но когда вдруг в полумраке чащи раздался громкий волчий вой и сверкнули жёлтые глаза, понял казак, что так неумолимо гонит дикуна вперёд. Их преследовала волчья стая.  
Совсем уже о другом взмолился парубок. Просил бога, чтобы дал он коню ноги крепкие и силу мчаться вперед, как ветер.

Вот же какая страшная участь ждала Ивана! Если волки не отстанут, конь падёт, он и так в мыле, а казаку суждено быть сожранным заживо.

Ох, Казимир, Казимир! Знал ли, на какую лютую смерть отправил ты шляхтича?

Долго ли длилась та бешеная скачка с дьяволом на перегонки, Иван не знал. От страха и боли вскоре он потерял сознание, а когда пришёл в себя, понял, что конь бежит лёгкой рысью, и с удивлением обнаружил себя на тракте, вдоль которого стали попадаться редкие хаты. 

После страхов прошедшей ночи и сумасшедшей скачки Иван на мгновенье позволил себе расслабиться и тут же провалился то ли в тревожный сон, то ли в забытье, а в себя пришёл от того, что конь встал. Он осторожно поднял голову и глазам своим не поверил. Ворота собственного дома не узнать было невозможно.

— Господи Иисусе! — прошептал Иван, не веря в удачу. — Неужто прощён!  
И прежде чем позвать холопов на помощь, от сердца вознёс хвалу вседержителю жаркой молитвой. Ибо кто иной, как не бог, привёл дикого коня туда, где ждало спасение?!  
***  
А пан Казимир проводил долгим взглядом дикуна, повернулся и в дом пошёл. 

Поднялся по лестнице в ту часть, где сам один жил. Жена в кабинете его ждала. В кресле сидела, и видно было, что в эту ночь не ложилась, книжку читала, что с полки взяла — то был «Государь» Никколо Макиавелли.

— Интересно ли? — не сдержал удивления князь.

— Интересно, — пани Тереза ответила. — Читала я сей трактат ранее, да в такую ночь не грех и перечитать. Много интересного сей муж в людях подметил. Вот тебе, Казимир, как? Княжий венец очей не затулил?  
— Не затулил, — воевода задумчиво отвечает. — Я в нём на свет родился. Привык.

А сам жену глазами насквозь жжет.

— Так и меня ты не босую взял. Мой род с твоим ноздря в ноздрю, друг другу не уступят.

Кивнул Казимир — согласен. Молчит, только смотрит странно.

— Вижу, не знаешь, как разговор начать? — пани Тереза спрашивает. — Так я тебе помогу, сокол ясный. Слышала, хотел ты меня псами затравить.

— Уже доложили, змеи! — взвился князь. — Узнаю, кто... — И руку в кулак сжал. — Не для твоих ушей сказано было. Пужал я шляхтича. Чтобы покладистым стал.

— Ну коль пужал, так и говорить о том нечего, — рассмеялась княгиня. Из кресла встала, книжку на стол положила. Стройная да высокая, гордая — куда той королеве. — Ждёшь, что в ноги тебе упаду? Прощения просить стану? Не бывать этому, — говорит твёрдо. — Знаю, что не по собственной воле меня в жёны взял. Так и я тому браку не рада была. Лучше навсегда вдовой остаться, чем этакое пренебрежение терпеть. Я, князь, не холопка, не наложница турецкая, я шляхтянка высокородная и, кроме мужниной, свою гордость и честь имею. Если взял — так люби, а не любишь — зачем сватался?

— Сама после свадьбы сказала, что не люб, — рыкнул князь. — А княгиня — не кобыла, чтобы силой её объезжать да нагайкой покорности учить. Не люб — так и не надо. Другие найдутся. Живи, как знаешь!

— Был не люб, — Тереза губы красивые насмешливо скривила. — А потом люб сделался. Только ты на меня, князь, и не смотрел вовсе. Для тебя наряжалась, для тебя каждый вечер косы расплетала, а всё даром, второй год уже спать в холодную постель ложусь.

— Люб стал? Ой ли? — недоверчиво прищурился пан Казимир.

— Да я то письмо подмётное сама тебе написала и с верным человеком передала! Хочешь, скажу, что в нём было?

Князь от неожиданности аж зубами лязгнул, потом сжал их так, что желваки заиграли:  
— Так ты обманом пажа королевского в постель к себе заманила?

— Хоть так ты на меня внимание обратил, — Тереза холодно молвила. — Как другому нужна стала, так и ты приметил.

— И раньше смотрел, — воевода буркнул. — Только больно красивая, остального за тем и не разглядел.

— А под Иваном заметней сделалось?

Зарычал князь зверем, еле сдержал себя: руками за плечи обхватил, взглядом насквозь прожёг, дышит тяжело. Смотрят друг другу в глаза, совсем не мигают, молчат оба. 

Вдруг рассмеялся Казимир и кулаком в воздухе взмахнул:  
— Вот баба мне досталась! Язык, как у змеи! Не знаю, грустить или радоваться. Да только что-то подсказывает, господь мою молитву услышал — лучше меня знал, какой женой воина наградить. Или то был совсем не господь? — и оскалился хищно. — Сущая ж дьяволица! Может, под юбкой у тебя и хвост имеется?

— Может, и имеется, — подняла надменную бровь панна. — Только ты под те юбки ещё не заглядывал.

— А если загляну, одаришь меня любовью жаркой?

— Сначала прощения проси, князь, — и Тереза холодно улыбнулась. — На колени становись, ноги целуй.

Остолбенел Казимир от удивления и такого разворота, глаза снова огнём недобрым вспыхнули, рука плётку сжала. Да вдруг на колени взял и опустился. Так к жене на коленях и подошёл.

— Вот ты какая, Тереза Любомирская!

— Уж какая есть, — княгиня отвечает. — Другой не буду. А нравлюсь иль нет — тебе решать.

— Нравишься. Ох, как нравишься! Ради глаз твоих ясных, госпожа моя, готов я в огонь прыгнуть!

В ноги упал и к лодыжке губами горячими припал.

А пани Тереза возьми, да второй ножкой в туфельке с каблучком острым на руку князю и наступи.

Вздрогнул тот, но руки не убрал, терпит. Голову запрокинул, в глаза жадно смотрит, улыбкой скалится. А жена размахнулась да изо всех сил по лицу прекрасному наотмашь.

Потекла из рассеченной губы кровь у пана Казимира. Так глаза бесстыжие и не отвёл.

— Попробовал казака? — панна недобро улыбается.  
— Попробовал, — князь довольно скалится. Кровь по лицу течёт на шею, на белых зубах поблёскивает.  
— Понравился?  
— Понравился, что греха таить. Горяч да послушен.  
— Так зачем, душегуб окаянный, ты его на смерть отправил?! Зачем к дикому коню привязал?  
— Не отправил, любовь моя, — Казимир тихо смеётся. — Как Иван от страха чувств лишился, приказал перевязать шляхтича с дикуна на его собственного коня. Тот конь казацкий, правильно обученный. Из схватки вывезет, а если воин в бою ранен, и сам дорогу домой найдёт. Поскачет немного — пусть казак охолонет — потом успокоится, да на двор знакомый вернётся. Поди, Иван уже дома. Богом клянусь, не хотел я ему погибели.

— Видно, и впрямь, понравился казак, — рассмеялась Тереза. — Да и мне он приятен был. Вирши слагать умеет, говорит красиво, ласковый хлопец, услужливый. Только на тебя совсем не похож, поэтому и не люб, — и каблучок с руки княжей убрала.

Тут же, как стоял на коленях, обнял её Казимир за ноги:  
— Вирши слагать не умею, панна моя, воин я, не пиит, но если простишь, вечно любить тебя буду, в том слово даю!

— Так люби, князь, — Тереза смеётся. — Поди на казака все силы не растратил? А если обманешь — зельем опою, руки, ноги свяжу, на дыбу подвешу и плёткой учить стану.

От этих слов Казимир факелом ярким вспыхнул.

— А и подвесь, панна, не стану противиться! Любить такую, как ты, у меня силы всегда найдутся, — вскочил он с колен. — Если чем хоть обижу — бери нагайку, сам плечи тебе подставлю!

— Там посмотрим, — Тереза дразнится. — Заслужишь, так и выпорю, не пожалею. А покудова покажи, за что я сражалась. Может, не стоило оно того?

Тут зубы Казимира блеснули в победной улыбке, подхватил жену он на руки и в спальню понёс.  
***  
Меж тем, чудом спасшийся Иван стал кричать под воротами и на помощь звать. Челядь сбежалась, ворота открыли, только выглянули — ну их назад закрывать. Бабы визжат, мужики орут — крестятся. Решили, что сам дьявол к ним в гости пожаловал. Потом разобрались, вышли. 

Иван голый на коне висит весь в крови, в грязи. Волосы запутанные с репьями и палками в разные стороны торчат, и впрямь, как у чёрта, глаза безумные, голос охрип, а сам — сосулька холодная.

С коня сняли — глядь Иван, а конь-то никакой не дикун! Его любимый Булат. А мчался, як скаженный, так то он от волков тикал! Враз вся злость на пана Казимира куда-то испарилась. Может, совсем чуть-чуть только осталось.

«Пожалел меня воевода, — подумалось. — А другой бы убил, ничего ему за то не было».

В дом барина занесли. На кровать положили. Стоят — смотрят: живой пан, чи совсем сдох.

Иван глаза открыл:  
 _— Шо, сучi дiти, повитрiщалися?! А ну, рятуйте мене! Лiкаря кличте! 6_

Засуетились холопы. Отогрели пана, помыли, горилки дали, лекаря позвали — лежит Иван, не шевелится. 

Лекарь долго его рассматривал. Всё дивился: кости целые, синяки да ссадины по всему телу, кровью вся постель замызгана, а опасности никакой и нет. Потом смазал Ивана всего дрянью целебной — так быстрее было, всё равно царапина на царапине — тинктуру горькую выпить заставил и три дня с постели не вставать велел. Попрощался, деньги взял да пошёл. 

Тут Иван и заснул.

***  
А в поместье князей Мазовецких, как солнце встало, прискакал конный отряд драгун из Варшавы, сопровождавший самого короля Яна Казимира и его придворных. Ворота были закрыты, но только королевский герольд протрубил в рог, как они распахнулись настежь, впустив отряд.

Король с коня соскочил, поводья кому-то из дворовых кинул:  
— Где князь? — строго спросил.

А тут и пан Казимир на крыльцо выходит. В одних штанах, сапогах, да рубашке на груди распахнутой. Сладко так потянулся, короля со свитой увидел и по ступеням быстро сбежал. Поклонился коротко, в дом государя пригласил.

— У, душегуб! — король шепчет. — Кровь пустил и жмуришься довольный, словно кот весной на заборе!

— Отчего ж душегуб? — рассмеялся пан Казимир, да так заразительно, что вся свита королевская тоже заулыбалась. 

Не может король понять, с чего суровый воин светится, словно парубок перед алтарём.

— А то, воевода, что знаю я про самоуправство твоё, про суд скорый, и что любую кровь пролить готов, честь свою защищая. Где княгиня, Казимир?

Понял князь: печётся король в первую очередь о том, чтобы не было разладу с коронным гетманом Любомирским. Оно и понятно: ещё одного Богдана Зиновия Хмельницкого Речь Посполитая не вынесет.

Все шляхтичи, что с государем прибыли, понимали это. Тут был пан Заглоба — герой Збаража, пан Ежи Володыевский с валашской хоругви Францишка Дзевановского, юный Михайло Корибут, сын Иеремии Вишневецкого — будущий король Речи Посполитой, пан Мыколай Скшетуский, о лыцарских подвигах коего всем известно, и другие знатные шляхтичи двора Яна Казимира.  
Все они молча стояли за спиной короля.

А воевода Мазовецкий, будто не замечая скрытой угрозы, молчал, только зубы в улыбке скалил.

— Видит господь, Казимир, люблю я тебя, как брата, — король взмолился. — Богом прошу, Пресвятой Девой благаю, друже, узри мою печаль! Скажи, что жена твоя в добром здравии!

— А что с ней сделается, государь? — пан Мазовецкий удивился. — Вашими молитвами, здорова жена моя. Утро раннее, спит ещё, вот встречать и не вышла.

— В постели в своей спит, в земле сырой, аль на соломе в подвале? — король спросил.

— Господи помилуй! — Казимир перекрестился. — В постели спит. В моей, государь, если так вы настойчивы. У нас постель одна на двоих, чтобы по замку ночью с факелами, как привидения, не шастать. И улыбнулся дерзко.

Тут за спиной короля пан Заглоба конём заржал, пан Вишневецкий лицо рукой накрыл, а полковник Володыевский только крякнул громко да говорит:  
— Дело молодое. Сдаётся мне, в оману тебя люди недобрые ввели, государь.

— Король ошибаться не может, — тут воевода строго прервал. — Сказал — значит, так и есть. Было злодейство этой ночью в замке моём учинено. Паж ваш, шляхтич Мазепа Иван, как разбойник, в дом проник. Гостем себя называл, а как узнал, что в отъезде я, стал к жене моей Терезе приставать. За руки хватал, одежду с неё срывал да тело белое целовал.

— Ах, он вор! — пан Заглоба вскричал.

Король руку поднял — молчать всем приказывает:  
— Думаю, князь, пани Тереза в том змействе не виновата. Не по её воле оно учинилось.

— Король ошибаться не может, — воевода Мазовецкий повторил. — Нет её вины передо мной, а с господом богом сама разберётся.

Вроде бы не соврал, но так и правды не сказал.

— Видно, тот шляхтич совсем ума лишился, — пан Заглоба изрёк. — Спутал доброе расположение княгини с томлением сердечным. За что и поплатился, — и палец вверх поднял.

Воевода кивнул ему приветливо — так и есть, и продолжил:  
— Холопов того сучьего сына я повесить приказал. Они моих людей постреляли — порубили.

— Бог с ними, с холопами, — король нетерпеливо перебил. — Что с паном Мазепой сделал?

Видно, отлегло у короля на сердце — не будет вражды с Любомирскими, молодец Казимир, государственные дела вперёд своих ставит, — и тут сразу про пажа своего вспомнилось.

— Я бы за такие политесы того шляхтича приказал бы в кипятке сварить, — то пан Виленский из-за спины короля сказал.

— А я бы за ноги повесил, чтобы висел, пока не подохнет, — то пан Вишневецкий отозвался.

— Я бы его саблей зарубил — вот и весь сказ, — полковник Володыевский поддержал.

— А я козака раздеть приказал, — пан Казимир говорит. — К коню привязал да охолонуть в поле пустил — пусть его бог судит, нет у меня такого права. Иван, поди, уже дома горилку пьёт.

Переглянулись шляхтичи удивлённо и так рассудили: если Казимир хлопца так легко наказал, а жену простил, значит, не успел ему Иван рога наставить. Иначе по-другому было бы.

Тут засмеялись все облегчённо и король тоже.

— Вот ославил так ославил прелюбодея! — хлопнул государь воеводу своего по плечу. Но видно, что рад. — За то, что бога услышал и гордыню смирить сумел, проси у меня что хочешь.

Пан Казимир кудрями чёрными тряхнул:  
— Я подумаю.

Потом все в дом пошли. Слуги на стол накрыли. Тут и пани Тереза явилась жива-здорова, королю улыбается да на мужа такие взгляды бросает, что у добрых лыцарей в штанах стеснение встаёт. Поели, выпили, и король в прекрасном расположении в Варшаву вернулся.

А на следующий день с малой свитой домой к Ивану прискакал. Челядные от страху по щелям попрятались, Ян Казимир сам лично в спальню к пажу своему зашёл.

Иван вскочил было, но, повинуясь жесту государя, снова на кровать опустился.  
Король расспрашивать стал, как дело было. Пришлось рассказывать честно, или почти честно. Сначала попросил государя, чтобы богом поклялся тайну хранить. Тому интересно стало, он и поклялся, не стал спесь королевскую выказывать. Тогда Иван всё рассказал, только не сказал про княжи объятья жаркие, про руки сильные, не сказал про губы нежные, про голос бархатный. Знал, не простит король, не примет раскаяния.

Ян Казимир пристально смотрел на него, пока рассказ слушал, а потом говорит:  
— Не верю я, что, застав с княгиней за ласками любовными, Казимир просто так тебя отпустил. Пусть воеводе передо мной овцой прикидываться! Повадки сего вожака волчьего я хорошо знаю. Если добычу схватил — уже не отпустит, пока не убьет или не насытится. Девка то или парубок — если хорош, то ему и без разницы. Говори, за какие заслуги живым тебя оставил!

Испугался Иван:  
— Богом клянусь, государь, ничего не было! Ноги я ему целовал. Прощенья просил. Клялся, что не успел рога наставить, что если выживу после той скачки, век за него Пресвятую Деву молить буду, и что ради того веру свою сменю и в костёл пойду. А ему, за то, что обратил меня, бог все грехи простит.

— Вот оно что! — король, наконец, понял. — Хочет Казимир богу угодить? Видно, есть грехи у него, замолить которые в одиночку немыслимо. Ладно, Иван, теперь верю.

Помолчал немного, потом не выдержал и строго спрашивает:  
— А ты и вправду не успел с панной Терезой согрешить?

— Не успел, — снова соврал Иван. Видит, государь подробно хочет, надо выкручиваться. — Стал я панну целовать да ласкать. Отбивалась она сначала, не сильно так, как будто понарошку. Только страсть мою распалила. Боялся, что людей кликнет, но не кликнула, значит, правильно всё делаю. Раздевать её начал — поцелуями каждый голый кусочек кожи покрыл, она и растаяла. На кровать положил, только пристроился, а тут бесов пан Казимир со своими разбойниками. Набежали, стали бить да вязать меня. Так и не успел.

Смеётся Ян Казимир:  
— Вот так дьявол над тобой пошуткувал, казаче!

Вроде и поверил король, а только не до конца. Как рассказ закончился, приказал одежду снимать

Только тут понял казак, сколь хитёр Мазовецкий воевода, отчего в делах государственных его не менее великим мужем почитают, чем на поле бранном. Такую кару выбрал, что спас и себя, и Ивана от гнева государева! Без стеснения и страху одежды перед королём скинул, хоть и понял уже, что следы любовных утех тот искать станет. А на теле у козака каких только ран нету! Где от веток и колючих кустарников, где от ласки любовной — поди разбери. 

Смотрел король, смотрел да рукой махнул, сказал Ивану ложиться и отдыхать. В лоб поцеловал и вышел.

Понял тут Иван, что не хочет он больше ласк государевых, и милость его в одночасье постылой сделалась. Знал, что каждую ночь теперь будет видеть перед собой глаза серые Мазовецкого воеводы, вожделеть будет пальцев умелых на своей коже и голос его тихий слышать: _«Не забуду тебе. Якщо живим залишишся, повертайся. Я буду чекати.»_

Через седьмицу пришёл Иван к королю, попросился в Белую Церковь ехать к матушке, что захворала. Получил согласие, в этот же день на коня сел и домой отправился. Едет, песню весёлую поёт.

А всем же известно: если казак поёт, значит, сердце его плачет.

«Дней не видал я и ночей, -  
Лишь час; он в памяти моей  
Доныне несравненным сном  
Живет: и я отдать бы рад  
Всю Украину, чтоб назад  
Вернуть его, стать вновь пажом,  
Счастливцем, кто владел одним:  
Лишь сердцем нежным, да мечом;»

Через полгода, чтобы кручину забыть, женился Иван на полковничьей вдове белоцерковской Анне Фридрикеич, в девичестве Половец. С двумя сыновьями. Анна старше его была, и не очень красива, а, может, Иван себе такую и искал. Тихую да сговорчивую.

Как-то жили. Своих детей, известно, у гетмана так и не родилось.

А пан Мазовецкий с женой с тех пор, как две половины одного сердца стали. Не раз князь за проступки малые плёткой учен был. Было дело, и на дыбе висел — слово шляхтянки дороже золота! Если сказала: выпорет, так тому и быть! Только, сдаётся, нравились Казимиру такие забавы. 

Вскоре сын у них родился. Злые языки шептались, что то от казака белоцерковского подарочек, но как дни ни считали — по всему выходило, князев наследник. А если бы и нет, кто воеводе такое скажет? Кому жизнь не дорога?

Король Ян Казимир погрустил о паже своём, попечалился, а через год другую сердечную забаву нашёл.

Только тогда вернулся Иван в Варшаву. Король его милостиво принял, решил с паном Мазовецким замирить. Приказал при всём дворе обняться и поцеловаться по лыцарскому обычаю. 

Пан воевода улыбнулся, первым к Ивану шагнул и крепко обнял, как государь велел. Казак тоже короля не осмелился ослушаться. Только видели люди: когда воевода Мазовецкий его поцеловал, задрожал Иван всем телом, едва чувств не лишился.

Наверное, от злости.

Думали все, что шляхтичи так врагами и помрут.  
Да видно ошибались.  
Иван потом к королевскому двору ещё не раз приезжал — поручения государевы выполнял, гонцом его был и переговорщиком. И всегда в гости к супругам Мазовецким наведывался, и ночевать оставался. Днём они на охоту и ко двору ездили, пировали, разговоры интересные вели, вино пробовали. А чем ночи занимали — то никому не ведомо.  
Наверное, спали.  
***  
— Ну как, — спросил пан Скшетуский. — Не смутил ли дам я своим рассказом?  
— Не смутил, — пани Ядвига рассмеялась. — Хороший рассказ. А что непристойные места в нём имеются, так если совсем всё пристойно, то и не интересно. Вы сами видели — как о любви запретной начиналось, мы враз уши закрывали. Совсем ничего не слышали.

Закивали дамы, стали пана Мыколая хвалить, историю его обсуждать — видно, понравилась.

Лучшим в ней все дамы, как одна, князя Казимира назвали. Очень он им понравился за то, что счастье своё разглядеть сумел и гордыню смирить.

Лыцарям всем пани Тереза понравилась. Настоящая шляхтянка и госпожа, что сердцу настоящего воина люба. Если замок в осаде, а муж на войну ушёл, такая не забоится, вместо него людей на стены поведёт. А что казака в постель при живом муже взяла — так понравился и для дела нужного сгодился. Пан Казимир на неё не гневался, вот и им сей поступок Терезе простить следует. Такой у панны характер.

Поспорили немного кавалеры с дамами, но потом погодились.  
— Знал пан Казимир, что не Пресвятую Деву в жёны берёт, — так пани Гелена черту подвела. — Правильно рассудил: коль вдова, так и под Иваном от неё нового не отломилось. А с вдовой всяк веселее жить, чем с девой благочестивой. Да и сложностей меньше.

— Взяла панна, что нравилось, ничего не поделаешь, Любомирские все такие, — рассмеялся пан Войнович и на жену жарко посмотрел.  
Все знали, что пани Ядвигу родители за него отдавать не хотели — смел да богат был Ян, только роду не княжеского, не ровня. Так пани Ядвига такую баталию домашним закатила, что батько не выдержал, к Яну гонца послал:  
— Забери, ради бога, рысь эту дикую, на всё согласные мы.  
Так и поженились.

Ещё понравилось дамам, что пани Тереза иногда за плётку бралась — нужная вещь в хозяйстве. То пани Богумила сказала и хитро на мужа поглядела. Мыколай улыбнулся в усы, да очи долу опустил.

Только ксёндз Самойлович тех забав не поддержал, не сказал, кто ему в истории понравился, молчал, как пескарь дохлый. Не пристало божьему человеку глупости такие обсуждать. Его ни о чём и не спрашивали. То и хорошо было. Потому что больше всех ксёндзу понравился молодой шляхтич Иван. Особо, как он краснел под паном Казимиром и в подушку бесстыжие глаза прятал.

А что врал не раз да богом клялся, так у казаков с господом свои дела — простит, и думать нечего.  
___________  
1 - прототипом главного героя романа Г. Сенкевича Яна Скшетуского был Мыколай Скшетуский. В 1649 году переодевшись в крестьянскую одежду, он пробрался сквозь казацко-татарское окружение из осаждённого Збаража к королю Яну Казимиру, что является историческим фактом.

2 - Здесь и дальше отрывки из поэмы Джорджа Гордона Байрона «Мазепа».  
3 - Януш третий - князь варшавский, черский и мазовецкий умер бездетным. Его земли отошли короне. Казимир Мазовецкий - выдуманный персонаж.

4 _— Не хочу тебе неволити. Відпусти себе. Подаруй мені владу до світанку._ (укр.)  
— Не хочу тебя принуждать. Отпусти себя. Подари мне власть до рассвета.  
5 _— Ну, прощавай, козак, або до зустрічі — то вже як складеться, — шепнул. — Не забуду тебе. Якщо живим залишишся, повертайся. Я буду чекати._ (укр.)   
— Ну, прощай казак, или до встречи — это уже как сложится. Не забуду тебя. Если живым останешься, возвращайся. Я буду ждать.  
6 _— Шо, сучi дiти, повитрiщалися?! А ну, рятуйте мене! Лiкаря кличте!(укр.)_  
Что, сучьи дети вытаращились! А ну, спасайте меня! Лекаря зовите!

Послесловие

История про привязанного к дикой лошади прекрасного казака, наказанного за совершённый с замужней шляхтянкой акт прелюбодеяния, облетела все дворы Европы. Рассказывали её по-разному, но никогда так интересно и подробно, как сделал это пан Скшетуский. Можно, конечно, сказать, что казаки приврали в том рассказе, да только кто ж его знает?  
По-своему пересказывал её историограф Эразм Отвиновский. Именно он додумал подробности, что пана измазали мёдом и вываляли в перьях. Правдивей всех рассказывал историю французский посол маркиз де Бонак, знавший её от самого Яна Казимира. Он и говорил про то, что Мазепу не к дикой, а к собственной лошади привязали, и что конь домой пришёл.

В остальных вариациях дикий конь бежал, пока не пал замертво. А Мазепу чуть живого нашли в степи: прекрасная казачка (которой подарил он сердце), запорожские казаки (и сделали своим предводителем), конь принёс прямо на татарскую ярмарку, где Мазепу отвязали скоморохи.

У словацкого путешественника Даниэля Крмана Мазепу, перед тем, как посадить на лошадь, измазали смолой.

В 1730 обнажённый Мазепа на коне появляется у Вольтера в «Истории Карла XII». Там его образ трагичен и перьями с мёдом не украшен. А в 1818 году, вдохновляясь его рассказом, поэму «Мазепа» пишет Джордж Гордон Байрон, используя тот же вариант, который рассказывал сам Мазепа шведскому королю Карлу на привале после проигранной Полтавской битвы.

Не мучая читателя подробностями, скажу, что история эта у современников Ивана Мазепы была столь же популярна, сколь пикантна. Вдохновляла она не только писателей и поэтов, но и художников. Более пятидесяти картин по различным вариациям истории описывают приключения Мазепы.

Самые известные это:  
(Картинки кликабельны)  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003650.jpg)  
«Мазепа и волки»  
Оранс Верне, 1826 год.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003651.jpg)  
«Паж Мазепа, привязанный к лошади». Теодор Жарико 1820 год.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003653.jpg)  
«Мучения Мазепы» Луи Буланже 1827г.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003654.jpg)  
Неизвестный автор. «Смерть коня Мазепы». Первая половина 19 века.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003676.png)  
Иллюстрация к поэме Дж. Байрона.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003658.jpg)  
Мазепа, привязанный к лошади (1820-е гг.) Орас Верне.   
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003662.jpg)  
Мазепа, привязанный к лошади (1820-е гг.) Теодор Жарико.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003667.jpg)  
Гравюра «Мазепа в табуне» 1865 год.

Автор читал мнение, что вся история выдумана от начала и до конца. Мол, сочинил её вредный шляхтич пан Пасек из-за личной вражды с Иваном Мазепой. История Пасека, написанная им лично, действительно существует и почти полностью повторяет Байроновскую, только написана с издёвками над героем.  
Утверждение, что всё описанное — выдумки, автору кажется сомнительным.  
Потому что звучит из уст тех, кто описывает жизнь гетмана Мазепы из конца двадцатого, начала двадцать первого века. А так как личность его крайне неоднозначна, то и мнение о правдоподобности юношеского приключения основывается скорее на отношении к личности Мазепы, как исторического персонажа. Враги не хотят романтизировать образ гетмана, а друзья не хотят, чтобы в биографии фигурировали позорящие его факты. Отсюда с обеих сторон дружные попытки сформировать мнение, что вся история — выдумки завистника Пасека.  
Но при жизни Ивана Мазепы и долго после смерти в правдивости истории никто не сомневался, спорили только о подробностях. Да и все последующая жизнь гетмана — авантюриста и большого любителя амурных приключений, говорит о том, что, вероятней всего, факт имел место. А на сколько история обрастала вымыслом — зависело от воображения рассказчика.  
А это сам Иван Мазепа.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003678.jpg)  
Тут он изображён в латах и с андреевской лентой. Орден Андрея Первозванного был вручён Мазепе в 1700 году, а родился гетман в 1639. Выходит, на портрете ему не меньше чем 61 год.  
Ну а в неполных двадцать шляхтич Иван выглядел, как считает автор, именно так.  
[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003679.jpg)  
Казимира Мазовецкого уважаемый читатель знает по фильму "Гоголь. Страшная месть". А кто не смотрел или забыл, для тех я его сюда принёс.[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/2/3182160/87003681.jpg)


End file.
